


Keep It A Secret | Lilly X Lee (The Walking Dead)

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: Lilly is starting to like Lee as more than a friend, But what would she do? Lee had started to like her too.
Relationships: Lee Everett/Lilly (Walking Dead: A New Day), Lilly Caul/Lee Everett
Kudos: 6





	Keep It A Secret | Lilly X Lee (The Walking Dead)

Lilly was sitting on her bed counting the remaining rations they had. Lilly got disappointed “Mark came because he had food but now we have nothing” Lilly says to herself. Lilly realizes that her mattress had started getting really old and she got up. She pulled of the bedsheet and threw the old mattress outside, She went over to Lee “Lee, can you help me get the clean mattress for my bed?” Lilly asks Lee “Yeah Lilly.” Lee says smiling at Lilly, Lilly walked over and tried to pick up the mattress and Lee ran over to help her out. The only reason she wanted to do this was to have a private conversation with Lee “Hey Lee?” Lilly asks “Yeah, Lilly?” Lee asks “Um-” Lilly almost says until the mattress fell over and they both ran to desperately catch it until they toppled their heads together into an accidental kiss. Lilly fell onto the ground and blushed at Lee and Lee looked at her embarrassed “I-I” Lilly stutters, Lee holds out his hand for Lilly. Lilly grabs onto Lee’s hand and lifts herself up from the ground “I-I’m sorry, Lee.” Lilly apologizes while looking at her feet “you shouldn’t apologize for that…” Lee says, Lilly looks up “I kinda liked that…” Lee said

Lilly looks at Lee blushing after hearing that sentence. Lee grabs Lilly’s hand, Lilly blushes and smiles. Lee then puts his hand on Lilly's breast and clutches it flirtatiously, Lilly’s eyes widen at the feeling that the clutch of his hand did on her breast and she smiles. Lee leans in and puts his mouth onto hers and they start kissing, Lee holds onto her waist and Lee pushes her down onto the bed and keeps kissing her, Lee then starts kissing her neck. Lilly liked the feeling of the sucking of Lee’s mouth on her neck, Lilly moaned. Lee got up and started removing his jacket and then his shirt and threw it onto Lilly’s bedroom floor, Lilly slowly got up and grabbed her black leather jacket and threw it onto the floor and then grabbed her white shirt and took it off, showing her bra. Lilly then put her hands onto the hooks of the bra and unhooked it, she then pulled it down showing her naked breasts. Lee took off everything too. Lee then pushed her onto the bed and started making out with her. Lee started kissing her neck and she moaned a little. Lee holds onto Lilly's waist as he kisses her neck. Then Lee and Lilly stop “Lee…. we can’t let anyone know” Lilly says, “Yeah” Lee says. They both get their clothes on and Lilly keeps on counting the oxycodone and medication.


End file.
